


Sensation

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve leant over him to whisper into his ear, “Keep still.” His voice was nothing like Captain America’s in the field, but it was still unmistakably an order.





	Sensation

Steve ran the end of the riding crop down Tony’s back deceptively gently like a promise; Tony shivered, inadvertently pulling at the ropes tying his hands to the bed.

Steve leant over him to whisper into his ear, “Keep still.” His voice was nothing like Captain America’s in the field, but it was still unmistakably an order.

Tony struggled to obey.

Steve didn’t tell him to count, because Tony could get lost in the numbers all too easily; an equation could turn more absorbing than any sensation of pleasure and pain.

Steve raised the crop to deal the first stroke.


End file.
